Jar of Heart
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 1! Disaat ujian pernikahan menghantam biduk rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan kisah cinta mereka? Terlebih tekanan terbesar berasal dari sikap keras orang tua Sungmin. FF dari Felovemin, eonnie dari shin minimin dan pumpkin ite. please enjoy. KyuMin. rated M. Genderswitch . DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Jar of heart**

Rating : M (mature)

Genre : Romance, Drama , a bit angst.

Character : Starring : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin.

Slight : Lee donghae, Lee Hyukjae and other pair.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s).

Summary : Disaat ujian pernikahan menghantam biduk rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin , akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan kisah cinta mereka? Terlebih tekanan terbesar berasal dari sikap keras orang tua Sungmin.

Disclaimer : I only own the plot.

**Don't like Don't Read**

**FF ini karya dari Felovemin, eonnie dari shin dan ite. Jadi ini bukan karya shin minimin ataupun pumpkin ite. harap di mengerti dan enjoy^^**

**Felovemin** present ^^

**...**

**Prologue **

"hei" suara lembut menyapanya saat Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya, suara yang sangat lembut dan mampu mencairkan kebekuan hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata apapun , lidahnya kelu dan dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain saat berhadapan dengan pemilik suara ini , satu hal yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini adalah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Seakan tahu apa yang tengah melanda Kyuyun , Sungmin diam saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat "hei, apa kau sedang menghadapi masalah berat? Berbagilah dengan ku, aku siap mendengarkan" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung lelaki yang kini mengisi relung hatinya.

"Seharian ini aku berusaha menghubungimu tetapi kau tidak menjawabnya, apakah sesuatu sangat menyita pikiranmu?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Kyuhyun berbicara sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin, mencoba menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain merapatkan pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan pria di depannya .

Sungmin merasakan kalau bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di lehernya , memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Sungmin dan kembali ke leher putihnya dan sedikit bermain dengan lidahnya Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda sungmin.

"Kyu..." Sungmin melenguh dan hampir seperti desahan , setidaknya itulah yang di simpulkan indera pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk menyesap dan terkadang memainkan lidahnya di leher Sungmin. Ujung lidahnya bermain antara perpotongan dagu dan kembali lagi ke leher Sungmin. Ketika bibir Kyuhyun menemukan bibir Sungmin seakan berburu dengan keadaan sangat terdesak Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa Sungmin , dan gadis itu membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang kalut saat ini, mereka saling berpagutan dan saling berperang lidah. Ini lebih seperti ciuman yang lambat namun sarat akan nafsu dan Sungmin tahu dari cara Kyuhyun menciumnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu namun bibir Kyuhyun segera menyentuh leher Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin harus mendorong lebih keras agar Kyuhyun mau melepaskannya " Sebaiknya kita masuk ke kamar" Sungmin berjalan masuk dan di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu dan mencoba mencium Sungmin lagi, namun Sungmin dengan cepat menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan jarinya "Jangan terlalu terburu- buru Sayang" Sungmin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan menginginkan lebih.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum sisi liar dari dirinya menguasai keadaan. Suasana remang di dalam kamar karena memang satu-satunya penerang hanyalah dari lampu balkon yang terletak di depan kamar Sungmin. Sungmin sudah duduk tepi ranjang dengan seprei dan selimut berwarna merah jambu, favoritnya.

"Datanglah kesini" Sungmin memberikan sinyal dengan jarinya dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun berdiri diantara kaki Sungmin dan perlahan dia membungkukkan tubuhnya mencoba menggapai bibir Sungmin di bawahnya. Melumatnya lembut, Sungmin pun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun tanda ia mulai menikmati awal permainan ini. Dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun mulai merayap ke dalam baju tidur Sungmin atau bisa disebut gaun tidur namun tampaknya gaun ini memang di rancang untuk menggoda karena material yang di pakai sangatlah transparan. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di kulit lembut Sungmin naik turun dari pinggang ke perut dan mencoba meresapinya dengan pelan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Emhmm.." Sungmin mendesah sambil terus berpagutan dengan bibir Kyuhyun, sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada tubuh Sungmin di bagian paha sudah membuatnya frustasi menahan nikmat.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Sungmin dan sekali lagi dengan sangat lembut meraba bagian privat Sungmin .

"ahh.. kyu... nggghhh" desahan Sungmin terdengar merdu di telinga kanan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba melampiaskan kenikmatan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan mengulum cuping Kyuhyun dan memberikan sedikit gigitan, sedikit sentuhan di awal namun Sungmin tampaknya sudah sangat tersiksa.

Ketika Kyuhyun menggunakan jarinya untuk membuat sentuhan lingkaran di klitoris Sungmin, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Sungmin mulai basah.

"sayang , kau akan lebih... lebih dan lebih basah untukku" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan ucapan nakalnya dan menggigit dagu Sungmin lembut, tangannya juga bekerja menarik klitoris Sungmin diantara jarinya.

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menarik Kyuhyun agar lebih merapatkan tubuhnya, tangannya sangat bersemangat saat membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, melihat Sungmin sangat tidak sabar membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh " Apakah kau sangat menginginkan menyentuh dan merasakan tubuh ini, sayang hmm?"

'_sial'_ batin Sungmin, dirinya hampir meledak dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun dan sekarang tanpa rasa berdosa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku ingin lihat seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menyentuhku" seandainya saat ini Sungmin bisa berpikir normal mungkin ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan hasratnya, namun kali ini tidak, Sungmin akui ia sangat menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun malam ini.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya tetap sibuk dengan 'pekerjaannya' menelanjangi Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"ahhnnn..." sungmin menghentikan 'pekerjaan'nya pada kemeja Kyuhyun. Ia meremas dengan erat bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menarik lipatan klitoris dan memainkan jarinya di ujung klitoris Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menunggu sentuhan dari Kyuhyun.

"ohh... mhhh... Kyu.. ahh" Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menekan satu jarinya ke lubang Sungmin bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Ya Tuhan... ah...ah.. lebih dalam Kyu..mmhh"

"belum saatnya sayang... ini... harus pergi" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menarik jarinya dari lubang Sungmin dengan perlahan bahkan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun menarik celana dalam Sungmin dan membiarkannya turun dan keluar dari kaki jenjang Sungmin.

Selama saat itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan matanya pada Sungmin, mencoba menyelami mata jernih itu. Seringaian tercipta di wajah Kyuhyun, pemandangan ini adalah salah satu hal yang di inginkannya, kenikmatan saat memandangi wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan nafsu dan keinginan.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah saat jemari Kyuhyun dengan sengaja meraba paha dan selangkangan sambil menarik celana dalamnya . Sungmin merebahkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dengan tetap memandang wajah Kyuhyun, sedikit merayap sambil membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan memberi Kyuhyun pemandangan yang menggiurkan .

"_put on a show me_, Kyu" Sungmin berkata sambil merapatkan punggungnya pada tiang ranjang di belakangnnya, saat Sungmin melebarkan kakinya tidak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya memerah , ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya tapi dia merasa sexy dan menggairahkan saat ia melakukannya di depan Kyuhyun.

Seringaian tercipta di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan ia membuka kemejanya tidak pernah tersirat dalam pikirannya ia akan telanjang di depan seseorang, dan malam ini Kyuhyun merasa menjadi penari _striptease_ sedangkan Sungmin dengan semangat mirip seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang bertemu artis idolanya "Tunjukkan sedikit gerakan " ia berteriak dan tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan Sungmin yang keluar di saat seperti ini. Ia melakukan sedikit gerakan di depan Sungminyang tertawa keras, ia perlahan merangkak mendekati Sungmin, tiba- tiba Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat _bra _ hitam dengan hiasan renda berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ia melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan ' bolehkah?'. Sungmin terkekeh dan berkata "oh... tidak... tidak" Sungmin berkata sambil menunjuk celana panjang Kyuhyun "Lepaskan itu dulu".

Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melepaskan celananya dan merangkak kembali mendekati Sungmin, wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Sungmin. Ia membuka satu- satunya penutup terakhir yang dikenakan Sungmin dengan perlahan menikmati setiap inchi kulit mulus di hadapannya, menanggalkan ketelanjangan Sungmin berpandangan sebentar untuk melihat kepolosan mereka masing- masing. Sungmin tersenyum dan berinisiatif bergerak perlahan meraba paha dalam Kyuhyun dengan ujung kakinya dengan gerakan dari atas kebawah setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sungmin menyentuh _twinsball_ Kyuhyun dan menggodanya dengan menempatkannya diantara jari kakinya menarik dengan perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah ditambah lagi kaki kiri sungmin yang bermain di sekitar dada Kyuhyun. ujung kaki Sungmin meraba _nipple _ Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar dan tiba- tiba mencubit dengan jari kakinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu?" Kyuhyun berujar disela rintihan nikmatnya, Sungmin hanya terssenyum nakal sambil tetap melakukan hal menakjubkan yang sedang dilakukan kakinya. Kemampuan _matrial arts _ Sungmin memang memudahkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya sehingga bisa bergerak fleksibel dan hal ini memudahkan di saat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan mengangkat kaki kiri Sungmin ke bahunya dan mencium mulai dari pergelangan kaki naik ke betis. Sedikit menggigit disana dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan sementara kaki kanan Sungmin yang masih bermain di kejantanan Kyuhyun menekan junior Kyuhyun membuat cairan _precum _ keluar dari celah ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun .

"kau lebih baik berhenti , Sayang" Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan kaki kanan Sungmin dibawahnya , suara Kyuhyun sudah sedikit serak tanda menahan hasrat yang besar, dengan perlahan ia menghentikan pergerakan kaki Sungmin dan mengangkat kaki itu ke bahunya. Sekarang Sungmin benar- benar merasa terekspos di depan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti, hmm?" suara lembut Sungmin tampak sangat sexy dengan isyarat kakinya yang kini melingkar erat di leher Kyuhyun.

"karena..." Kyuhyun menjilat paha dalam Sungmin "aku tidak dapat membuatmu.." menyesap bagian itu lagi "meneriakkan namaku" Kyuhyun memeperdalam kepalanya diantara kaki jenjang Sungmin, menyesap bahkan terkadang menjilat bagian mulai dari bawah hingga klitoris Sungmin secara berulang dengan gerakan teratur.

"Ya Tuhan... ahh..Kyu" Sungmin mendesah keras dan melengkungkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat pinggulnya mendorong lebih dalam di mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberikan apa yang diinginkan Sungmin , ia menyentuh klitoris Sungmin dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya , dengan lembut menggigit diantara giginya.

"oohh... Kyu... nghh" jemari Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun mencoba meluapkan kenikmatan di bawahnya. Kyuhyun menarik klitoris Sungmin diantara giginya dan membuat lubang Sungmin semakin basah dengan cairan Sungmin yang tak berhenti keluar.

"untuk kali ini, _please _ jangan berhenti Kyu" Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Melihat reaksi yang di berikan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menarik klitoris dengan sedikit kasar dan membuat Sungmin berteriak penuh nikmat.

"_I'm not gonna stop , baby"_ Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan di bibir kemaluan Sungmin.

"aku akan memakanmu sehingga kau akan mengemis padaku untuk meminta lebih" Kyuhyun tidak dapat percaya kalau ia baru saja mengucapkan kata- kata kotor seperti itu , ia belum pernah melakukannya saat ia bercinta.

Sungmin masih linglung "tidak , mendekatlah kesini" ia menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat dan menciumnya penuh nafsu, ia dapat merasakan rasa cairannya sendiri dari mulut Kyuhyun "aku merasa ini sangat menjijikan" ia berkata sambil terus berpagutan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "menjijikkan tapi itu adalah cara terbaik" ia menggoda Sungmin dengan menyentuh kepala juniornya ke klitoris Sungmin dan mengoleskan cairan _ precum_ nya diseluruh kemaluan Sungmin.  
" hmm.. sebaiknya kau menyentuhku sekarang juga" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan menariknya.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu di perintah dua kali , ia mendorong kejantanannya dengan perlahan dan merasakan otot sempit kewanitaan Sungmin yang tiba- tiba mencengkeram kejantannya " ah .. sial!".

"terlalu sempit untuk kau kendalikan , sayang hmm?" Sungmin berbisik di telinga kanan Kyuhyun dan di ikuti dengan desahan pelan setelahnya.

"kau membutuhkan hujaman yang keras, Sayang" Kyuhyun menusuk dengan keras.

"ahh.. sial ... Kyu..hmm"

Kyuhyun menarik kejantanannya keluar dan mendorongnya lagi dengan keras membuat otot kewanitaan Sungmin semakin sempit, tak ada jalan lain kyuhyun menyenyuh _ nipple _ Sungmin yang sudah menegang.

"uhmm...sentuh dengan keras Kyu.. ahh" Sungmin frustasi , ia tidak tahu jika seharusnya ia mendesah karena tusukan Kyuhyun atau karena kelihaian bibir Kyuhyun yang membuat putingnya basah karena _saliva_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap dengan gerakan itu menikmati desahan Sungmin sambil bermain dengan _ nipple _ Sungmin dan tetap menusuk kewanitaan Sungmin dengan keras. Sementara Sungmin tidak berhenti mendesah dan menyerukan nama Kyuhyun, sungmin hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan mencakar punggung Kyuhyun, ia tidak bermaksud melukainya.

"kau menyukainya bukan? Cepat dan keras"

"hmm...lebih cepat .. ahh lebih keras Sayang"

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah hujaman lebih keras kedalam G- spot Sungmin dimana seakan ia melihat bintang. Sungmin semakin frustasi akan kenikamatan ini dan meminta Kyuhyun tetap pada posisi ini, posisi dimana ia merasa melayang. Seiring kerasnya hujaman Kyuhyun sehingga kepala Sungmin menghantam kepala ranjang di belakangnya .

"Sayang, maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersalah dan mulai memperlambat hujamannya, ia menyentuh kepala Sungmin mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Melihat gerakan Kyuhyun yang melambat membuat Sungmin cemberut "mengapa kau jadi lambat, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan hujamannya " Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?"

"aku baik-baik saja Kyu, kita sedang bercinta di sini jangan merusak suasana dengan pertanyaan bodohmu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh , ia membiarkan satu tangannya melindungi kepala bagian belakang Sungmin agar tidak menghantam kepala ranjang. Dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kedalam liang kewanitaan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa tusukan keras Sungmin dapat merasakan kalau ia hampir sampai menunggu hingga klimaks itu datang peluh membanjiri tubuh mulusnya " ahh.. di bagian itu Kyu.. lebih keras dan cepat"

"Kyu…ahh….ahnn…aku….ohh…datan_g_….ngghh"

Kyuhyun menghujam dengan keras , jika saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak melindungi kepala belakang Sungmin sudah di pastikan kalau gadis itu akan menghantam dinding lagi dan lagi.

"datanglah... _I wanna see it_"

Satu tusukan terakhir dan Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya ke depan , mendesah dengan kerasnya, menikmati klimaksnya.

" ahh.. aku merasa sangat nikmat "

Sempit, otot kewanitaan Sungmin yang licin mencengkeram dengan erat kejantanan Kyuhyun, sangat nikmat dan terasa seperti liang kewanitaan Sungmin tidak menginginkan kejantanan Kyuhyun pergi, gerakan ototnya memijat kejantanan Kyuhyun sangat sempurna.

"Sayang ... aku akan datang ... maukah kau menyentuhku ?"

Sungmin mengangukkan kepalanya

Beberapa tusukan dari Kyuhyun ,ia menarik kejantanannya dan memasukkannya sedangkan Sungmin dengan arah berlawanan menggerakkan pinggulnya, sungmin tidak membuang waktu untuk menggodanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannnya didalam Sungmin terasa sangat hangat. Ia sengaja menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam seakan tidak membiarkan cairannya keluar .

"ahh, kau lelah min?"

"menurutmu?... iya aku sangat lelah, bermain denganmu sangat menguras tenaga, Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghapus keringat di pelipis Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat memejamkan matanya , ia hanya memandangi wajah damai Sungmin yang tidur di sebelahnya. Tanda kemerahan tercipta di seluruh tubuh mulus Sungmin, seakan tidak percaya hal yang baru diperbuatnya, ia hanya berharap agar segala usahanya selama ini dapat membuahkan hasil.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya sungmin dan ia tidak akan bisa pisah darinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Sungmin tidak pergi meninggalkannya adalah hadirnya seorang anak dalam kehidupan perkawinan mereka.

'_aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja hanya karena hal itu'_ batin kyuhyun, tapi pembicaraan ayah Sungmin siang tadi sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

Tbc /End

.

.

.

This is my first story on ffn, thankful for my beloved sister who always support me , ite pumpkin and the pervy saeko hichoru love you all.

the sex scene I wanna do it as cute,romantic and hot as I can(Hope I do that well too) ^^so enjoy this chap. And I need ur review to continue this story.

thankyou


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Jar of heart

Rating : M (mature)

Genre : Romance, Drama, a bit angst

Character : Starring : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin.

Slight : Lee donghae, Lee hyukjae and other pair.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s).

Summary : Disaat ujian pernikahan menghantam biduk rumah tangga kyuhyun dan sungmin , akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan kisah cinta mereka? Terlebih tekanan terbesar berasal dari sikap keras orang tua Sungmin.

Disclaimer : I only own the plot.

Maaf banget buat penggunan EYD dan typo(s) yang mengganggu.

Chapter 1 : promise me

* * *

Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan lezat ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sayang..."

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga sungmin membuat sungmin merinding . Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke leher putih Sungmin.

"Sayang , di mana kau meletakkan baju biru ku?" Posisi Kyuhyun masih setia menyesap wangi leher Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Tiba –tiba ia merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas dan berubah merah seperti tomat . Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia disuguhi pemandangan Kyuhyun yang bertelanjang dada. Meskipun ia sudah pernah melihat Kyuhyun telanjang sekalipun, namun saat ini ia sedang tidak di kuasai nafsu jadi wajar jika ia merasa malu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa wajahmu berubah menjadi merah? Apa kau demam?"

Sungmin terkejut dan berusaha membuang pandangannya ke arah lain .

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya.. Aku" Sungmin terlihat sangat gugup mencoba mencari jawaban yang sekiranya bisa di jadikan alasan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia menyadari mengapa wajah Sungmin merona. Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin, memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak senang melihatku bertelanjang dada?" Kyuhyun bertanya untuk menggoda Sungmin.

"Y- yak! Bisakah kau berhenti menggoda ku seperti ini? Maksudku, jangan menampakkan diri di hadapanku dengan kondisimu seperti ini"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suamimu . Bahkan tadi malam kita..." Belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya Sungmin sudah memotongnya.

"T- tapi tetap saja... Hmm sebenarnya baju biru yang mana yang kau maksud? Kau kan mempunyai banyak baju yang berwarna biru." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah aku berubah pikiran. Aku pikir seharusnya aku mencari baju warna lain untuk kupakai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena ada maksud tertentu , Kyu? " Sungmin mulai curiga dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan malah memeluk Sungmin. Menggoda Sungmin dan membuatnya merona itu adalah kesenangan Kyuhyun akhir- akhir ini. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli kalau jantung wanita yang ada di dekapannya saat ini berdegup lebih kencang, ia seperti sedang berlari marathon karena bahagia dan sedikit malu di perlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sangat romantis.

"Kkkyyyuuu..." Suara Sungmin mulai bergetar dan ia sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"hmmm?"

"aku.. Hharrus...masakanku.."

"baiklah"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mendekati kompor di belakang Sungmin. Ia mematikannya.

"Kyu?"Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Ia berjalan menuju kamar. Sungmin memegang knop pintu dan membukanya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menendang pintu dan masuk ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang mereka dengan hati-hati.

Mereka berpandangan menyelami manik mata masing- masing. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari betapa dekat wajah mereka membuat detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang . Bibir mereka bersentuhan nafas kyuhyun bertambah berat seiring degup jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

Kyuhyun tidak bosan memandang wajah Sungmin. Dia sangat suka ketika Sungmin-nya cemberut, saat Sungmin mengerjap lucu, bertingkah dan berbicara dengan aegyo , dan saat Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Kyuhyun menganggap hal itu sangat menggemaskan dan ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin sangat cantik. Dengan atau tanpa makeup, Sungmin tetaplah cantik. Ia mempunyai wajah seperti malaikat , bibir yang berwarna pink yang sangat lembut saat disentuh yang terbingkai dalam bentuk bibir yang menyerupai bentuk hati. Hidungnya bahkan matanya. Sungminnya melambangkan kecantikan bahkan Aphroditus pun mungkin akan iri dengan kecantikan Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi suami Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin mencium bibir ranum itu dan menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

"Kyu, apa kau baik- baik saja?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang termenung melihatnya. Sedikit beringsut duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia tidak dapat mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun memandangnya seperti itu . Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya di depan Kyuhyun , tapi Kyuhyun seperti terseret ke dunia bawah sadarnya. Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya dan hasilnya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah ? kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat pendiam sejak kemarin. Apa kau sakit atau…?"

Sungmin berhenti berbicara ketika bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di bibirnya.

"Mau menciumku ?" Sungmin berbisik.

Kyuhyun memandangnya sejenak sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sungmin. Ia mencium Sungmin dengan sangat lembut dan pelan sambil melayangkan tangannya ke badan Sungmin, mengelus lekuk tubuh istrinya. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa mengalungkan lengannya ke leher suaminya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses suaminya sebagai respon dari ciuman Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun perlahan membaringkan Sungmin kembali tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka . Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas dan basah. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana . Sungmin mengelus punggung dan leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu berpindah ke bibir bawah Sungmin. Ia mulai mencium leher , menjilat kulit mulusnya dan meninggalkan tanda di atasnya. Sungmin meremas rambut suaminya sambil mendesah nikmat.

Mulut sungmin terbuka saat ia merasa sentuhan di bagian dadanya, merabanya. Nafasnya menjadi berat dan terputus- putus. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, menikamti kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin memekik manakala tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam dan menekan dadanya. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya ke kaki jenjang Sungmin, membuatnya geli.

"Kyu.." Sungmin berbisik.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mendesah begitu saja. Dia perlu menghentikan Kyuhyun sekarang juga tapi ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti. Tapi ia harus realistis Kyuhyun harus bekerja. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun terlambat bekerja.

"Kyu.. Please, stop..stop now" Kyuhyun berhenti saat ia mendengar suara lembut Sungmin yang menginginkannya untuk berhenti. Kyuhyun perlahan menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin.

"Maaf sayang, aku terbawa suasana." Kyuhyun mendesah dan merasa sedikit malu. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan meninggalkan kamar tanpa berkata apapun pada Sungmin karena ia merasa sangat malu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia mengambil bantal dan berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya denagn bantal.

"Astaga Sungmin, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja membuatnya kecewa" Sungmin bermonolog . Ia mulai panik dan menarik rambut hitamnya , masih tidak percaya kalau ia baru saja sangat bernafsu karena sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh dan mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri karena memang Kyuhyun sangat menggairahkan dan ia sendiri selalu tergoda saat Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya. Sungmin menggenggam bantal Kyuhyun disampingnya dan menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di bantal itu. Ia sangat senang dan memeluk bantal itu dengan erat.

Sementara itu

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya di belakang pintu . Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja ia perbuat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya gila .

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan bergegas karena hari ini ada pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani. Profesi KYuhyun sebagai seorang fotografer membuatnya tidak terikat dengan jam kerja, namun Kyuhyun sangat serius dengan bidang yang ditekuninya ini. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang sukses tapi demi menggapai cita-citanya ia harus rela berpisah dengan ibunya yang menetap di Cina. Ayah Kyuhyun? Sejak kecil ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada ibunya tapi ibunya selalu tidak mau menjawab dan terlihat sedih saat Kyuhyun terus- terusan menanyakan hal tersebut. Karena tidak ingin melihat ibunya bersedih ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada ibunya. Lambat laun setelah ia dewasa ia baru menyadari bahwa ibunya pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat mengapa menyembunyikan informasi tentang ayah kandungnya.

Awalnya Heechul menentang keras keputusan Kyuhyun yang akan menetap di Korea, tapi saat melihat tekad dan semangat Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa mendoakan agar anaknya baik-baik saja. Setelah 5 tahun dan menyelesaikan studinya dengan hasil sangat memuaskan Kyuhyun di terima bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer profesional di salah satu perusahann majalah internasional dan ia di tetapkan sebagai fotografer senior karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengabadiakan suatu objek.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Sungmin itu karena mereka satu kampus tapi berbeda fakultas, ia mengambil jurusan fotografi sedangkan Sungmin mengambil jurusan seni. Sifat Sungmin yang supel dan ramah membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta, Sungmin-nya selalu membuat senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Sungmin yang rendah hati, sederhana dan tidak tampak sekalipun kalau dia adalah anak seorang Chaebol yang berpengaruh di Korea Lee Kangin. Perusahaan itu menguasai hampir 40 % perekonomian korea dan memegang peranan penting di bidang usaha otomotif.

Sungmin yang ia kenal sangat mencintai anak kecil tak jarang jika terkadang saat mereka berkencan Sungmin mengajaknya pergi ke panti asuhan. Sekedar membawa makanan untuk mereka atau bermain seharian. Kyuhyun tidak pernah protes dengan sikap Sungmin, sebenarnya dirinya juga sangat menyukai anak kecil hanya saja ia terlalu canggung saat berhadapan dengan kepolosan anak-anak itu. Tak jarang anak kecil itu melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun mati berdiri karena malu.

Pernikahannnya dengan Sungmin baru berjalan satu bulan ini. Pernikahan yang di tentang oleh Lee kangin, ayah Sungmin. Kangin meremehkan pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang hanya seorang fotografer , ia menganggap Kyuhyun masih terlalu labil dan belum mapan untuk menghidupi Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menahan segala ketidaksukaan Kangin terhadapnya, harga diri Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar ia tekan sampai pada level terendah. Semua demi Sungminnya.

Kalau bukan saja untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Lee di mata relasi dan kolega bisnis, Kangin tidak akan sudi menghadiri pernikahan putrinya dan menyerahkan anaknya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang sabar dan menerima saat ia tertekan justru Kyuhyun sedikit tempramental, namun sekali lagi ini tentang Sungmin. Wanita yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan membuat Kyuhyun harus membuang egonya jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara sarapan Siwon dan Leeteuk pagi ini sangat canggung. Terlalu hening membuat Siwon gusar dan sungkan, ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini. Leeteuk yang menyadari kegusaran Siwon mulai angkat bicara.

"Siwon , apa yang hendak kau bicarakan pada umma? Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengundangku hanya untuk sarapan jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukan hal yang penting. Kau orang yang sibuk, Siwon" Leeteuk menghela nafas sambil menatap tajam Siwon.

"Aku pikir Umma harus memaafkan Sungmin dan mencoba menerima keadaannya yang bersama Kyuhyun saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin pasti merindukan Umma" Siwon sedikit ragu saat mengatakan pernyataan itu. Leeteuk bukanlah seorang yang mudah di pengaruhi apalagi ini menyangkut Sungmin, putri yang telah membuatnya kecewa.

"Siwon , sebaiknya kita akhiri perbincangan ini dan perlu kau ketahui aku masih sangat kecewa padanya"

"Tapi dia tetap putrimu dan seharusnya umma merasa khawatir tentang keadaannya. Apa Umma tidak merindukannya"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendapati pernyataan Siwon. Bohong kalau ia tidak merindukan Sungmin, putri yang sangat di cintainya dan membawa berjuta-juta kebahagiaan di keluarga kecilnya.

"Sejujurnya Umma juga merindukannya tapi Umma masih sangat kecewa dengan keputusannya. Ia mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sebagai ibunya, seharusnya saat ini ia sudah bahagia hidup denganmu" Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Siwon adalah sosok pria yang sangat pantas bersanding dengan Sungmin, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Kangin dan istrinya. Siwon yang seorang CEO beberapa pusat perbelanjaan terkenal Seoul. Dengan tampilan fisik hampir di bilang sempurna dengan lesung pipit yang menghiasi wajah maskulinnya dan juga seorang yang taat pada agama membuat nilai Siwon bertambah di mata Kangin bahkan Siwon termasuk dalam jejeran CEO muda yang digilai wanita dan sosok menantu idaman bagi para pesaing bisnisnya.

Sungmin mengenal Siwon dengan baik bahkan ia sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jadi sulit jika hubungan mereka yang seperti saudara ini di satukan dalam ikatan suci pernikahan dan Siwon menyadari hal itu. Meskipun ia sangat mengagumi Sungmin tapi itu tidak lebih dari perhatian antara adik dan kakak.

"Umma , aku mohon jangan bahas ini lagi. Biarkan Noona bahagia dengan pilihannya sehingga akupun demikian tidak merasa menajadi beban dan penghalang kebahagiaan Noona dan aku rasa umma juga tau perasaanku terhadap Noona seperti apa" Leeteuk terdiam . Siwon dapat melihat raut kerinduan di wajah wanita paruh baya ini, kerinduan sekaligus ketidakberdayaan menghadapi sikap keras suaminya terhadap Sungmin.

Siwon beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri mendekati Leeteuk. Berusaha menenangkan kegalauan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Umma, kau tahu? Kyuhyun sangat mencintai putrimu. Aku dapat melihatnya dari pancaran wajahnya saat memandang Sungmin meskipun ia sedikit dingin terhadapku, tapi aku tahu ia bersikap demikian karena sangat mencintai Sungmin apalagi setelah ia mengetahui kalau akulah orang yang kau jodohkan dengan Sungmin" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tingkahnya yang demikian menghilangkan citranya sebagai seorang CEO karena bukan seperti ia yang menenangkan Leeteuk malah terlihat kalau ia yang bermanja-manja dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Butiran bening mengalir di pipi mulus Leeteuk . Ia tersenyum sedikit lebih senang saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Melihat Leeteuk yang mulai tersenyum membuat Siwon melengkungan senyumannya juga.

"Jadi, apa keputusan Umma?" Siwon sedikit menegakkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah , aku belum berani menemui dan menghadapi kemungkinan yang akan membuat hubunganku dengan Sungmin semakin memburuk." Ada sedikit ketakutan atau tepatnya keraguan di hati Leeteuk , ia takut kalau Sungmin akan membencinya.

Siwon melirik jam tangan "Umma , aku rasa persepsimu tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini salah . Mereka tidak akan mungkin membencimu dan ini jika kau berubah pikiran" Siwon memberikan Leeteuk sebuah kartu nama.

"Maaf , sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama bermesraan dengan Umma tapi ada yang lebih mencintaiku dibandingkan Umma. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan 'dia' menunggu terlalu lama" Siwon beranjak dan mengecup pipi Leeteuk.

"Siwonnie , kau masih saja berkencan dengan kertas-kertas kerja itu?" Siwon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Menurutmu? Aku sangat terluka Umma saat putrimu menolakku dan hati ini terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau." Siwon berakting seolah-olah ia sangat menderita.

Leeteuk berdiri dan mengelus wajah Siwon "Kau harus segera menikah, Umma khawatir jika tidak akan ada lagi wanita yang sudi kau pinang kelak."

"Kalau memang nasibku setragis itu,bagaimana kalau Umma yang menikahiku?"

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau mau berhadapan dengan racoon dan mau menjadi ayah dari 2 putriku." Mereka berdua tertawa .

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, mereka mencoba menghindari tatapan karena yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga karena Sungmin selalu merona saat ia melihat Kyuhyun. Dengan setelan kaus putih, celan jeans denim ditambah jaket kulit berwarna coklat membuat Kyuhyun semakin tampan. Bahkan para model yang sering dijadikan objek foto kyuhyun kalah tampan darinya.

"Kyu, maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun berpura-pura batuk "Maaf? Untuk?" Berencana menggoda Sungmin.

"Apa perlu ku jawab? Kau membuatku sulit bernafas saat menggodaku seperti itu." Sungmin cemberut membuat suaminya tertawa melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Iya sayang maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa sangat suka menggodamu" Kyuhyun mengelus sayang pipi Sungmin membuat lagi-lagi Sungmin merona hebat.

"Apakah kau sakit ? Kau berubah menjadi merah lagi" Sungmin makin cemberut.

"Kau cemberut lagi sayang, aku akan mencium bibirmu jika kau seperti ini"

"Teruskan , jika kamu mau" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau menantangku , Min?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berhenti bernafas dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

"Apa kau akan protes jika aku menciummu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menunggu bibir itu menyapanya. Lembut bibir Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Karena posisinya yang masih duduk membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan, Sungmin berdiri sambil terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Secara naluri ia melingkarkan kaki kanannya ke pinggang suaminya sementara lehernya menjadi objek Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan dengan perlahan mendorongnya ke dinding dekat kamar mereka sambil terus memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat sekiranya perlu.

"Kyu, turunkan aku" Kyuhyun menurunkan sungmin. Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan menanggalkan jaket serta baju suaminya. Ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat dan mulai menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

"Ming" Kyuhyun mengerang menahan nikmat.

"Angkat tanganmu" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif . Sungmin mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan Kyuhyun menarik kaos oversize Sungmin serta menanggalkannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai sebelum kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia mencium kembali dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat istrinya. Sungmin mendesah saat dirasa Kyuhyun mulai mendominasi perang lidah ini saling menyesap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang semakin basah dan panas.

Tangan kyuhyun bergerilya ke punggung Sungmin dan melepas pengait bra Sungmin, setelah bra itu terlepas dan dari tubuh sungmin. Akhirnya menampilkan payudara mulus dan halus. Kyuhyun memutuskan ciumannya sejenak dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi istrinya untuk bernafas. Ia memandang wajah istrinya yang terengah-engah saat bernafas.

"Kyu" Kyuhyun menahan bibir Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Kyuhyun berbicara sambil memandang mata Sungmin . Ia mengelus wajah Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya.

"Tidak akan pernah Kyu, aku bahkan sudah memilihmu jauh hari saat kau memutuskan untuk hidup bersamaku" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka saat ini membuat mereka bisa merasakan bagian privat masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengelus bibir istrinya yang sedikit membengkak dan basah dengan ibu jarinya. Mereka memulai sesi ciumannya lagi kali ini dengan penuh gairah, bibir keduanya saling mengunci seakan ada kerinduan dan kekhawatiran disaat yang bersamaan. Sungmin hampir menggigit bibir kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dan mencubit putingnya. Kyuhyun berpindah dari bibir Sungmin turun ke dagu sebelum mendaratkan bibrnya ke leher mulus Sungmin . Menggigitnya pelan dan menyesap sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan . Sungmin mendesah nikmat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang saat Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap nipplenya.

"Aaahh~" Sungmin mendesah dalam kenikmatan sambil meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin sementara tangan yang satunya sibuk bermain dengan nipple lainnya mengusapnya dan sedikit menarik dengan keras. Sungmin bertambah frustasi dan menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara bell apartemen berbunyi.

"Kyuuuhhh ... Bel" Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin ia masih menikmati nipple Sungmin. Sungmin mengigit bibrnya untuk mencegah agar ia tidak mendesah terlalu keras saat Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya.

"Kyuhh.."

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk melihatnya.

"Bel berbunyi"

"Lalu? Jangan pikirkan, abaikan saja"

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian padanya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat benci saat di interupsi.

"Aku akan membuka pintu" ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Sungmin mengambil kaos oversizenya di lantai dan segera memakainya. Ia sedikit berlari ke pintu dan melihat ke intercom untuk memastikan siapa yang yang datang berkunjung. Sungmin terkejut saat melihat wajah orang yang terpampang di layar intercom.

"Umma?" Sungmin berbisik pelan namun masih dapat di dengar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin setelah ia memakai bajunya kembali. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan melihat layar intercom.

"Astaga, apakah itu Umma?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat menyadari kalau ibu mertuanya datang berkunjung. Ia masih tidak percaya mengingat sikap Kangin yang menentang pernikahan mereka. Bahkan setelah pernikahan mereka belum pernah berkunjung ke apartemennya dan sekarang di hadapannya ibu mertuanya datang.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuka pintunya, Min ?"

"Apa yang umma lakukan di sini, Kyu? Aku takut kalau ia kan memisahkan kita" tandas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyadari mata Sungmin yang mulai berair dan raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu.

"Kau merindukan Umma, kan ? Buka dan temui dia" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Percayalah , ia juga merindukanmu dan tidak ingin membuat mu menderita" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin mencoba memberi kekuatan. Sungmin mengangguk dan meraih gagang pintu. Dia membuka perlahan sebelum Leeteuk berjalan pergi. Leeteuk melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Umma, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa tau alamat ini" Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Ia memandang putrinya dan Kyuhyun bergantian, terbelalak saat menyadari kalau Sungmin tidak memakai bra itu karena sungmin memakai kaos puti tipis ditambah lagi lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat pinggang langsing Sungmin.

"Umma"

Leeteuk berpura-pura batuk.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?" Pasangan suami istri itu memandang Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa memakai bra, Minnie" Leeteuk menjelaskan sambil masuk dan melihat apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget , ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"Dimana kau meletakkannya, Kyu?" Ia bertanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin sehingga Leeteuk tidak akan mendengar. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia menutup pintu dan menarik Sungmin ke ruang tamu. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Leeteuk berdiri sambil memegang bra Sungmin.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau terlambat membuka pintu dan membuatku menunggu." Leeteuk menatap tajam ke arah pasangan suami istri itu. Sungmin segera merebut bra-nya dari Leeteuk .

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk duduk sementara Sungmin pergi ke kamar untuk memakai bra-nya. Kecanggungan sangat terasa antara Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Umma, Darimana kau tahu alamat ini?" Sungmin mengambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya. Leeteuk menyadari itu, ia melihat ketakutan di wajah putrinya.

"Siwon yang memberitahuku, lagipula kenapa kau sepertinya tidak suka melihat Umma datang?"

"Bukan begitu umma , aku hanya takut kalau kedatangan Umma hanya untuk memisahkan aku dan suamiku" mata Sungmin mulai berair. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan istrinya dan merangkul pundaknya sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dan berbisik "Ssttt... Min, jangan begitu terhadap Umma."

Perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin membuat Leeteuk bernafas lega. Ucapan Siwon benar kalau Kyuhyun teramat mencintai Sungmin.

"Minnie, Umma sangat menyayangimu tidak mungkin Umma akan membuatmu menderita."

Leeteuk menjawab dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca . Jujur ia sakit hati mendapat perlakuan Sungmin yang'dingin' terhadapnya.

"Apa itu artinya Umma mendukung keputusanku dan menentang sikap Appa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sungmin Leeteuk malah berdiri dan berkeliling meneliti setiap sudut apartemen Sungmin.

"Apa kau bahagia hidup dengan keadaan seperti in , Min?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersinggung.

"Umma , jika kedatangan Umma hanya untuk menghina dan merendahkan suamiku…

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam

-Lebih baik Umma tidak usah mengunjungi kami lagi."

Sungmin memandang suaminya. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan ibunya namun pria ini dapat menutupi perasaannya. Sungmin sangat tahu jika suaminya tidak suka di remehkan atau di bandingkan dengan orang lain.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada ibu mertuanya, Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk berangkat bekerja. Sungmin mengantar suaminya sampai di depan pintu. Memberikan kecupan untuk semangat suaminya, sementara Kyuhyun dengan sayang mencium kening Sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya. Leeteuk melihat semuanya, ia sendiri juga seorang istri. Ia tahu betul bahwa perasaan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat kuat. Sebagai seorang ibu dan seorang istri Leeteuk tidak mampu untuk memisahkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

Sepeninggal kyuhyun, Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk ibunya. Leeteuk menghampiri putrinya yang terlihat menghindari untuk bercakap dengannya.

"Minnie, jangan menghindar dari Umma, nak."

Sungmin segera memberikan minuman yang ia buat ke hadapan ibunya.

"Minnie tidak menghindari Umma. Hanya sekarang keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk kita untuk berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. Tidak, sampai Appa mau menerima Kyuhyun sebagai pria yang ku pilih untuk mendampingi dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku kelak." baru kali ini dalam hidup Sungmin, ia berani mengabaikan kemauan ayahnya.

Ia tidak setangguh adiknya yang berani mengambil resiko hidup sendiri di negeri orang. Dari kecil Sungmin selalu menjadi anak yang penurut dan setiap perilakunya membuat decak kagum orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya sepertinya berjalan baik-baik saja diluar. Sungmin berusaha menahan segala beban yang harus ia tanggung sebagai putri Lee Kangin. Selama ini ia merasa seperti boneka yang setiap hal yang ia lakukan tidak lepas dari pengawasan ayahnya.

Pertama kali Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun ialah saat kampusnya mengadakan acara sosial. Kebetulan setiap fakultas memberikan wakilnya untuk berpartisipasi. Sungmin saat itu tampak kerepotan membawa makanan untuk di bagikan kepada anak-anak. Kyuhyun yang baru saja memakirkan mobilnya segera membantunya. Sungmin menganggap itu hanya sebagai sebuah keramah tamahan semata, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

Selama acara berlangsung , pandangan mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari gadis manis yang tampak sangat akrab dengan anak-anak. Bagaimana gadis itu berusaha menghibur anak-anak dengan tarian tiga beruangnya hingga menggendong salah satu anak kecil yang tidak sengaja terjatuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ia arahkan tripodnya dan memotret gadis itu secara diam-diam.

Kyuhyun yang seorang mandiri dan berpikiran luas , tapi sedikit tempramental saat tersinggung. Sungmin sangat kagum pada karakter kyuhyun . Kyuhyun yang membuka persepsi Sungmin tentang kehidupan dan kebahagiaan .

"Setidaknya jangan berikan Umma tatapan seperti tadi. Umma sangat menyayangimu , dan Umma juga mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tidak pernah sedikitpun dalam hati kecil Umma ingin merebut kebahagiaan darimu. Umma ingin Minnie bahagia dan berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia dengan jalan yang kau pilih." Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tas Louis Vuitton nyadan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"Ini sebagai hadiah bulan madu kalian, maaf hanya ini yang bisa Umma berikan untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin umma bisa memberikan hal yang lebih berharga lainnya tapi saat ini Umma tidak mampu. Karena sesuatu yang berharga itu adalah keluarga kita berkumpul kembali seperti dulu, namun untuk sekarang rasanya sangat sulit."

Sungmin terisak mendengar perkataan ibunya. Kedua ibu dan anak ini saling berpelukan mencoba berusaha kuat satu sama lain, walaupun pada keduanya sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Umma juga harus berjanji untuk selalu sehat dan jangan membuat Minnie khawatir dengan jam tidur Umma, setidaknya lakukan hal itu untuk bisa terus menjaga dan berada di sisi Appa."

"Umma janji sayang , itu pasti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di tempat kerja, Kyuhyun masih terlihat berpikir dalam. Setidaknya ia sedikit khawatir jika yang dikatakan Sungmin bahwa kedatangan Leeteuk untuk merebut kebahagiaannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Kyu, aku butuh lensa ukuran 50 mm dan jika tidak ada perubahan aku akan menemui perusahaan iklan yang membutuhkan beberapa contoh hasil foto kita." Donghae teman satu tim Kyuhyun menyadari kalau sejak tadi Kyuhyun melamun saat ia ajak bicara.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Dan satu lagi berhentilah melamun. Seharusnya kau bersemangat bekerja karena sekarang ada yang mengurus segala keperluanmu dari makanan samapai urusan ranjang."

"Hyung, apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya merasa malu dengan pernyataan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan dan berjalan menuju laci tempat penyimpanan lensa yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi yang membuat mu melamun di pagi hari jika bukan aktifitas malam kalian yang menakjubkan." Donghae tertawa sambil memasang lensa di tripodnya.

"Sudahlah kyu, aku tahu isi otak liarmu itu."

"Hyung, berhentilah menggodaku dan cepatlah cari wanita yang mau melayani sisi liarmu itu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil bebarapa lensa yang akan di bawanya.

"Hei , Dengar anak kurang ajar. Aku lajang karena aku belum berencana untuk sebuah komitmen dan aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku."

"Ya dan aku akan melihat saat anak ku bertumbuh dewasa kau akan memohon kepadaku untuk mengijinkannya menikah denganmu dan kau tahu pasti jawabanku nantinya."

"Tak masalah selama kau masih ada di sampingku karna aku tahu hanya dirimu yang akan mencintaiku nanti." Donghae tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku jijik." Kyuhyun marah sambil mengelap bekas ciuman Donghae di pipinya. Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, kau masih menjadi adik favoritku. Pemarah dan berlidah tajam." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama seperti itu, hyung. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat ini."

Donghae berhenti tertawa dan berubah serius.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku meskipun mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu tapi setidaknya kau harus ingat masih ada aku yang siap menjadi tumpahan kekesalan mu."

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini tentang ayah mertuaku, kau pasti tahu Hyung sejak pertama kali aku dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan, ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat keras menentang hubungan kami bahkan setelah aku menikahi putrinya. Aku masih merasakan kebencian di hati ayah mertuaku karena hingga saat ini ia tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat pada pernikahan kami. Dia sebenarnya tidak melunak, dia mengijinkan hal tersebut terjadi karena dia mempertahankan harga dirinya di mata relasi bisnisnya dan tadi saat aku akan berangkat ibu mertuaku datang ke apartemen kami." Kyuhyun tampak sangat terbeban saat menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Kyu, aku tahu ini berat bagi kalian tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa melewati ujian ini bersama-sama dan ingat jangan pernah kau menelentarkan bahkan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan alasan apapun, dia terlalu berharga untuk kau tinggalkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nasehat dari Donghae.

Donghae sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri meskipun terkadang Kyuhyun sering jengkel dengan sikap Dongahae yang spontanitas. Dia sangat suka menggoda Kyuhyun dan mencium pipinya. Awalnya Sungmin merasa curiga dengan kebiasaan Donghae yang menurutnya menyimpang tapi kelamaan Sungmin tahu kalau itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang Donghae terhadap Kyuhyun karena dengan cara seperti itu Kyuhyun mudah dikalahkan.

"Aku rasa jalan terbaik saat ini adalah jangan menunda kehamilan Sungmin karena dengan hadirnya anak diantara pernikahan kalian itu akan membuat ikatan kalian menjadi lebih kuat."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu hyung, tapi kurasa sampai saat ini Sungmin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tersenyum licik.

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan benar, Kyu? Sedikit fantasi dalam bercinta ku pikir sangat perlu bagimu." Kyuhyun tersentak dan menatap tajam Donghae.

"Cih, kau memberitahuku seakan –akan kau sudah pernah merasakannya bahkan aku sangat yakin kalau sampai saat inipun kau belum pernah berciuman, Hyung."

"Ingat Kyu , saat ini kau sedang berbicara dengan seorang cassanova dan aku ingin kau menarik ucapan mu yang terakhir. Aku pikir kau harus mengambil cuti tahunanmu dan pergi ke pulau Jeju dan jika kau masih bingung apa maksud perkataanku, kau bisa memilih tempat ini." Donghae memberikan Kyuhyun brosur tempat wisata di pulau Jeju. Kyuhyun terbelalak setelah membaca brosur itu.

"Hyung , aku berani bertaruh kalau Sungmin sudah pasti menolak tempat ini dan aku tidak akan pergi ke sana." Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan brosur itu di meja.

"Kau akan pergi kesana ."

"Tidak akan"

"Aku yakin kau akan mempertimbangkannya." Donghae berlalu tapi sebelum ia membuka knop pintu itu ia tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kepada Sungmin kalau kau di tugaskan mengambil beberapa objek disana " suara terakhir Donghae sebelum pintu kembali ditutup.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak dan sedikit tidak yakin akan keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang kerja. Dia membantu membuka kaoskaki Kyuhyun dan membuka jaket kulitnya dan meletakkannya dikeranjang baju kotor.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Sayang?"

Sungmin bertanya sambil meletakkan teh hangat ke hadapan suaminya.

"Sangat melelahkan karena aku harus mengurus beberapa urusan di kantor Periklanan dan pameran yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi benar-benar menguras segala pikiran dan energiku." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai meraih bahu suaminya, memberikan sedikit pijatan yang membuat badan suaminya agar sedikit rileks. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati pijatan itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Umma, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya Umma datang mengunjungi kita, kau tahu kyu ini sangat berarti bagiku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar istrinya sangat senang.

"Dan aku punya sesuatu untuk kita , kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya." Sungmin mendekatkan kepalanya di samping wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang wajah istrinya.

Sungmin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di sebelah telepon. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit penasaran sebenarnya. Sungmin menyodorkan 2 lembar tiket dan reservasi hotel kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi sedikit bingung dengan maksud Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Umma memberikan tiket itu untuk hadiah bulan madu kita, Kyu. Umma bilang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Bahkan Appa tidak tahu tentang hal ini."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang mengait di pinggangnya dan berdiri. Dia menarik nafas dalam . Tak butuh beberapa lama Kyuhyun melemparka tiket itu ke sofa di samping Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin kaget.

"Kyu, kenapa? " Sungmin berdiri dan meraih lengan kyuhyun meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Ming, aku tidak ingin menerima tiket itu. Bukan itu yang kita butuhkan saat ini! Tapi sebuah pengakuan. SEBUAH PENGAKUAN MIN! Dan aku tidak bisa diam lagi menerima perlakuan ayahmu yang meremehkanku." Kyuhyun berteriak. Entah kenapa ia sangat tersinggung saat ini.

Sungmin beringsut sangat ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun berbicara kasar padanya. Ia tidak berani berbicara, mulutnya terasa kelu. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya sangat tempramental namun baru kali ini Kyuhyun berbicara keras padanya. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya Sungmin mencoba berbicara. Ia menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini . Kau membuatku takut. Maksud Umma baik, ia hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita dan mung-"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berbicara.

"Ya, dan ayahmu akan menertawakanku karena tidak mampu membuat anaknya bahagia bahkan untuk bulan madu putrinya aku harus menerima belas kasihan dari ibumu! Begitu kan?"

Kyuhyun tampak meluap-luap saat ini . Butiran bening di sudut mata Sungmin yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak jatuh akhirnya mengalir dengan deras di pipi cantiknya.

"Kumohon , jangan seperti ini, Kyu. Kau membuatku sangat takut dan tidak mengerti tentang dirimu." Kaki Sungmin melemas ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil terus menangis.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya iba melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini, namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan yang kejam. Alih- alih membantu Sungmin untuk bangun, Kyuhyun memilih berjalan mengambil tiket itu dan merobeknya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Sungmin tak mampu lagi untuk berkata, ia terlalu sedih.

"Dengar , Min. Tidak akan ada hadiah yang akan kau terima dari orang tuamu selama mereka belum menerima pernikahan ini. Berdirilah, jangan membuatku menjadi seorang yang kejam. Tolong mengertilah bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Kalaupun ada bulan madu, itu akan akan kita beli dengan uang kita sendiri bukan dengan harta ayahmu."

Kyuhyun perlu menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari udara segar . Pikirannya sangat kalut, potongan- potongan perlakuan ayah Sungmin berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun harus berjuang mendapatkan kepercayaan dari tempat bekerjanya saat ini dan sabotase yang dilakukan ayah Sungmin agar karirnya hancur. Semuanya berputar menjadi satu dan membentuk rasa kecewa yang teramat di dalam dirinya. Seandainya ia tahu keberadaan ayahnya mungkin ia akan meminta nasehat darinya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pendendam namun kerasnya kehidupan membuat karakternya terbentuk menjadi lelaki yang tangguh dan arogan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat merindukan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Sedari kecil Kyuhyun sudah harus sadar kalau dirinya tidak boleh sama seperti anak sebayanya. Ia harus bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap segala hal yang di perbuatnya dan menjadi dewasa untuk menggantikan peran ayah dalam keluarganya. Hal itu lama kelamaan mengumpul dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan membentuk suatu mimpi buruk baginya.

Seringkali di malam hari , Kyuhyun terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi buruk. Ia menangis seorang diri dalam kesepian .Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kondisinya , ia menyembunyikan dari orang di sekitarnya bahkan dari ibunya. Mimpi itu datang dan membawa Kyuhyun ke titik paling berat dalam hidupnya. Mimpi Kyuhyun kecil yang menangis karena di tinggal ayahnya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun , Sungmin mencoba menata hatinya kembali. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Di pandanginya sobekan kertas di hadapannya dengan pilu. Baru saja tadi siang ia sangat senang karena Ibunya datang tapi sekarang keadaan itu berubah terbalik.

Sungmin memunguti sobekan kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Hatinya mulai tenang sekarang dan air matanya sudah berhenti keluar. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau matanya merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia memutuskan berendam air hangat untuk membuat pikirannya rileks. Baru saja ia memakai jubah mandinya. Bel pintunya berbunyi berulang kali, sepertinya orang yang bertamu sangat tidak sabar.

Dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi dan rambut yang di sanggul asal, Sungmin berlari hendak membuka pintu. Saat ia melihat layar intercom, matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan . Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat pakaian yang di kenakan Sungmin.

"Hai, Sayang. Mengapa kau sangat lama membuka pintu, hmm?" Lelaki itu membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus dan berbalik meninggalkan lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok ruang tamu Sungmin dan menutup pintu .

"Kau semakin cantik kalau sedang marah , Sayang. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah ini , hanya ada kau dan kau." Lelaki itu mendekat makin berani ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin mundur secara teratur.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan ganggu aku ." Sungmin sedikit menaikkan suaranya tanda ia sangat kesal saat ini.

"Gertakan mu terdengar sangat merdu, Sayang. Dan perlu kau ketahui aku tidak takut sedikitpun. Rupanya kau ingin bermain- main denganku." Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku telah bersuami dan aku yakin suamiku tidak akan senang melihat kau ada disini"

Lelaki itu terkekeh , ia mengambil jepit rambut Sungmin dan membiarkan rambut sungmin terurai.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan suamimu"

Ia mencium wangi yang menguar dari helaian rambut Sungmin dan menikmati harumnya. "Rambut mu sangat harum, wangi yang membuat aku bergairah"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya , ia juga sedikit menikmati kedekatan mereka saat ini namun pikiran logisnya segera membuatnya sadar.

"Kau tahu, suami ku sangat pencemburu dan aku akan membiarkannya membunuhmu di depanku jika kau berbuat macam-macam padaku."

Lelaki itu semakin tertawa lebar.

"Ingin membuktikan gertakanmu, Sayang?" Lelaki itu dengan berani membuka jubah mandi Sungmin . Sungmin memnadang penuh kesal pada lelaki itu, tapi ia juga tidak berusaha menghentikan sewaktu lelaki itu membuka jubahnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat tubuh mulus Sungmin, ia menangkupkan jari di dagunya seolah menilai. Ia memutari tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku rasa aku akan mati dengan bahagia jika suami mu membunuhku karena sekarang tanpa kau sadari aku sudah mati dalam kenikamatan melihat lekuk tubuhmu" Ia berkata sambil mengecupi bahu mulus Sungmin.

"..."

Sungmin menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan lelaki itu padanya, Walaupun hatinya sangat kesal namun tubuhnya berkhianat padanya.

Lelaki itu makin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N:

Sorry for the late update ^^

Makasih banyak buat yang review di part sebelumnya walaupun aku ga bisa bales review kalian tapi percaya deh , aku baca semuanya kok. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan untuk adult scene mungkin chapter selanjutnya. Sebisa mungkin aku bakal update cepet tapi sekarang aku lagi job seeker jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Silahkan isi kotak review dengan unek-unek kalian . Aku siap kok bacanya *read while sobbing*


End file.
